Life Goes On, Things Change
by CaptainKuroKlahadore
Summary: [Ny, I know, crappy title, might be changed later, though] Set between the end of X5 and the end of X6. Gate and Alia meet after who knows how long, and become close 'friends'. Pairings: GateAlia, duh. [Ny, the story is better than the summary.]


"Daifu! Daifu! Will we see Obasan-Alia?" A five year old Reploid asked, looking up and grinning happily at an older male Reploid, holding onto part of his lab coat, which reached the middle of his calves. His armor was mainly purple, with some white and other colors on it. The younger Reploid had on a lab coat much like his, but it was smaller, to fit a child. Her torso, back, and stomach armor was all black, while the armor covering her forearms and calves were blood red. The armor that covered her wrists and ankles were black, as well. Her gloves were white, like most Reploid gloves were, and her boot armor was dark grey. Her eyes were topaz yellow, and her hair was red with brown streaks in it and reached her waist. Her helmet was red, black, and dark grey, with a bright purple, fire shaped stone on the front of it, and had a topaz yellow visor that came down and covered her left eye. The older Reploid smiled.

"We will, soon enough, Getsu. Alia should be waiting for us." He said calmly, walking down a path.

"Okay! Will we be there soon, Daifu...?" Getsu asked, still grinning as she walked next to the other Reploid, still holding onto his lab coat.

"Very soon. It's not much further." He answered.

After a few minutes, both Reploids stopped at a clearing. It was a beautiful sight to see, as there were logs lain gracefully around like a circle, with abit of bright green moss on each, and outlining the logs were several different types of flowers. Though, within the center was a bench, where a pink armored Reploid sat.

She looked up, then smiled. "Gate! Getsu! There you are!" She said, raising a hand and waving to them.

"Obasan Alia!" Getsu explained happily, releasing Gate's jacket and running over to Alia, hugging her leg.

Alia smiled, picking Getsu up, then stood and walked over to Gate. "How have you two been lately?" She asked with a soft smile.

"We have been good, thank you. What about yourself, Alia? It's been a while." Gate said.

"I've been pretty good." Alia answered.

Getsu hugged Alia, then laid her head on Alia's shoulder while the two talked.

"That's good." Gate said. "So, what is your job now?" He asked.

"I'm a navigator for the Maverick Hunters. It's a very good job." Alia said.

Gate nodded abit. "So I've heard. It suits you. You know enough about computers to be a navigator." He said.

Alia smiled, a small blush appearing, but it wasn't very visable. "Umm, thanks. What do you do?" She asked.

"Just a researcher. Not as 'high-tech' as your job, though. But it works." Gate answered, giving Alia a playful grin.

Alia laughed some, then reached up with her free hand and grabbed Gate's nose. "Now, now, if it invloves you, other Reploids, and equipment, then it's gotta be 'high-tech', as you put it." She said, sounding playful.

Gate wrinkled his nose when Alia grabbed it. "Okay, maybe it is a LITTLE high-tech!" He said.

Alia smirked playfully, letting go of his nose. "How much coffee have you had today, Gate?" She asked.

"Uhhh...a little?" Gate offered.

"A little is enough to make you hyper like you are." Alia said, getting a playful, motherly tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but hey, you know I like coffee!" Gate said.

Alia shook her head, rolling her eyes some. "Yeah, I know. About as much as X dislikes violence." She said.

"X?" Gate repeated. "_Megaman_ X? You know him?" He asked.

Alia tilted her head, then nodded. "Yeah. I help him navigate in combat." She said. "But, not only him, but Zero, too."

At that, Gate nearly fainted. "X and Zero! Are you serious?" He asked. He'd heard many things about the infamous Blue Bomber and Crimson Warrior, but never in his life had he'd ever thought that his colleague, Alia, would be working with them.

"Of course I'm serious." Alia answered.

Gate's jaw dropped slightly. "Well... I never expected that." He said. "Mind telling me abit about them?" He asked, but smiled, hearing a small yawn as Getsu drifted off to sleep.

Alia smiled and nodded. "Sure. But, let's sit down, first." She said, turning and walking back to the bench and sitting down.

Gate nodded, then walked over and sat on a log near it, looking at her. "Alright." He said.

"Okay, now... where to begin... hn..." Alia said. After a little bit of thinking, she started to tell Gate about things that X and Zero had told her, things they'd been through over the years, and everything. She told Gate about Zero's lost love, Iris, which X had told her plenty about. She told him about how X seemed to always blush whenever she smiled at him, giggling whenever she caught a slight twitch of the eye from Gate - even though she didn't know why his eye twitched -, and she told him about how X and Zero were best friends.

"Ahh...well, they seem very nice." Gate said. "Are X and Zero always together?" He asked.

Alia's happy smile faded to a sorrowful frown as she looked down. "Well, no..." She said. "We... lost Zero in the Eurasie incident... he died to save Earth. X has been sorta depressed ever since, but, I've tried hard to keep his mind off of it..." She said quietly.

Gate frowned abit, then looked down at his feet. "I'm very sorry about that... can't he be rebuilt?"

Alia shook her head. "No... we couldn't find all of his parts... actually..." She trailed off.

"Go on...?" Gate said, intrigued.

"Actually, we couldn't find any of his parts... not even a wire..." Alia said.

"You couldn't find any of his parts? That's strange..." Gate said, pondering on it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ny, okay, this is completely random. It's set between X5 and X6. Anyway. I recently learned(The night before last, to be precise) that I absolutely love Gate from Megaman X6 about as much as I love X series Zero. And I love the Gate/Alia pairing, so guess what the main pairing this fic' is gonna have?X3

Gate, Alia, and all related characters © Capcom

Getsu © Me

Side note: If you've any questions, suggestions, or tips, please post them in a review or send me a message.


End file.
